


Personal Ring

by shanachie



Series: What Familes are Made Of [5]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: don't play poker with them, even when they're good someone thinks they're causing trouble, they are so Kelly and Shay's kids, trouble in twin packaging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Severide has to stop by the fire house and the twins take advantage.
Series: What Familes are Made Of [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901308
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Personal Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitkat0723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/gifts).



“Uncle Matt! Uncle Matt!” Shayla dashed into the firehouse, making a beeline for where the captain was talking with another man.

Casey turned as Shayla barrelled into him. Hugging the girl to him, he asked, “LaLa. Where’s your dad?”

“I’m faster than he is,” she informed him.

“And who are you, little lady?” The man leaned towards her, causing Shayla to tighter her hold on Casey.

“Nope,” she said decisively. “Don’t know you.”

Casey sighed. The older Shayla got, the more defensive she got. “LaLa, this is Captain Hall from the one twenty-seven. Now, where are your brother and your dad?”

“Right here, Casey. Shayla Severide, what have I told you about running around?”

“That I should let you know where I’m going?” she tried.

“That right there. That’s your mother,” Severide told her. “Go sit at the table with your brother.”

“Yes, sir,” she mumbled, squeezing Casey one last time before heading towards the Squad table.

“Everything okay?” Casey asked as Severide turned to watch Shayla run over to the table and drop into the chair that was normally Severide’s.

“Yeah. Fine.” Severide rubbed a hand over his face. “Captain Hall, I’m sorry. I forgot you were coming in today.”

“Do you normally bring your children to work, Lieutenant Severide?” the captain asked, even as he held his hand out for Severide to shake.

“Yeah. Sometimes. I’m off duty right now though. And didn’t see a reason to bother their nanny for a meeting.” He gestured at where the twins were sitting at the table, both of them examining cell phones.

Casey noticed what the two were doing and asked, “Finally break down about the cell phones?”

“If I didn’t, I’m pretty sure Dawson would have gotten them. And then I would have no control.”

Casey laughed. “There is that. So Captain Hall was telling me…” Casey motioned for the three of them to walk towards the conference room.

After another glance at the twins, although he knew they were safe, Severide followed.

“Did you figure it out?” Adrian asked.

Shayla nodded. “Pretty sure. We need to record it first.”

“What’re ya planning, little Severides?” Capp asked from his spot at the other end of the table.

Both twins looked up at him, wide-eyed. “Nothing,” they answered in unison.

Capp eyed them, but turned his attention back to the poker game that Squad was playing. After a second, he held up a finger. “You two aren’t playing.”

Shayla pouted, but turned her attention back to the phone in her hand. She wasn’t really interested in playing poker right now, even if she and Adrian normally won more than they lost. Right now she was focused on listening for the tell-tale buzz that signaled the alarm was going to go off.

Adrian was playing a game on his phone when they heard the buzz. Both of them froze, then Shayla quickly opened up the recording app as it began to blast, “Warehouse fire. Battalion 25. Truck 81. Squad 3. Engine 51. Ambulance 61.” The alarm repeated as men pulled back from the table, throwing down cards, and moving towards the Squad truck. Around them, others hurried over to the truck and engine, kicking off boots and hopping into gear.

Adrian turned to watch the two working on the ambulance climb in after slamming the doors shut. As the alarm shut off, he felt a hand on his shoulder. “What are you two miscreants doing?” a booming voice asked.

Both Severide kids looked up at the man who’d spoken. “Hey, Chief,” Shayla said easily. “Nothing, just waiting for Dad.”

He frowned down at them. “Somehow…” He shook his head as Severide exited the conference room. “You left these two unsupervised?” he asked.

“They were supervised until the alarm went off,” Severide answered. “Besides they’re still sitting there so they can’t have caused too much trouble.”

Boden gave him a long look. “Need I remind you who’s kids these are?”

“Ah, no, Chief.” Severide motioned for the kids to get up. “But we’ll get out of your hair and go pick up Terrence.”

“Have him home by dinner or feed him!” Boden called after them.

Severide waved in answer before turning to the kids. “So what _were_ you doing?”

Shayla pulled her phone from her pocket and showed it to Severide. “Getting our ringtone.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “What did you record?”

“The alarm!”

He sighed. “Just… yeah, just.”

She hugged his waist. “Thanks, Daddy.”

“I’m sure I’m gonna regret this.”


End file.
